


7 Days

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Series: The Quarantine Diaries [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Prison (Walking Dead), Quarantine, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: Prison-Era: You end up quarantined with Merle during flu season.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Reader, Merle Dixon/You
Series: The Quarantine Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	7 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with ‘The Walking Dead’ franchise.

“This is a fucking joke!” As the cell block door locked into place, you felt like screaming bloody murder. This was overkill. All you had done was sneeze a couple of times. It was summertime in Georgia, and you had always had allergies. The world had ended. It wasn’t like you could go and pick up a pack of Claritin at Wal-Greens anymore. “How long am I gonna be locked up in here all by myself.”

“Herschel say 7 days to make sure you don’t have the flu,” Glenn was looking at you apologetically. “And you won’t be alone.”

“What does that mean?” You eyed him wearily.

“Hey there, sugar.”

“Oh, sweet lord,” you groaned. You didn’t even need to turn around to know who you were being quarantined with. “I thought we left this asshole in Atlanta.”

“He’s the one who came and warned us about the Governor,” Glenn shared.

“Rick took care of him a month ago.” Had Merle Dixon been in the prison that whole time?

“Baby brother seems ta think I’s needs a time-out ta think ‘bout my actions before I’s allowed out with the civilized folks again.”

When you turned to look at him, Merle was leaning against the wall, smirking.

“Here.” Glenn passed you the key that unlocked all of the cells on the block. “This way you can at least lock him out if you need to. I’m so sorry about this, y/n.”

“It’s not your fault,” you pocketed the key.

***

“You’s just gonna ignore me the whole times you’s here, sugar?” Merle was standing outside the cell you had claimed as yours…and promptly locked behind you.

“That was the plan, yeah.” You didn’t look up from the old, beaten up copy of ‘ _Lord of the Flies’_ that you had found under the bunk. It was disturbing read given the world that you found yourself living in.

“What I ever do ta ya?” Merle leaned on the bars of the cell, letting his arms hang through. We’ll one arm, one Frankenstein-looking device that was acting in place of his missing hand. What had happened to him anyway? He had two hands the last time you had seen him at the quarry.

“Besides call me sugar tits?” You looked up from your book and raised an eyebrow at him.

Merle laughed and shook his head. “It’s not my fault you’s got a perfect pair. Blame God, sugar.”

You did. For quite a bit these days. “You’re not supposed to say it.” How was this man related to Daryl? Once you had gotten past his anti-social nature, Daryl was a sweetheart and a southern gentleman to boot. You just couldn’t believe that Merle, an almost stereotypical redneck asshole, shared Daryl’s DNA. Thank God for nature over nurture, you supposed.

***

You couldn’t believe it. Herschel’s fears had been well founded. On your second night in quarantine, you woke up in a fit of coughing. When it finally stopped, you realized how awful you felt. Your head was congested. Your whole body ached all over and you were shivering because you were so cold. You had the flu.

“Sugar, you’s okay in th – shit!” Merle’s reaction to the sight of you was all you needed to hear to tell you that you looked as bad as you felt.

Merle retreated, and you heard the sound of him jogging down then length of the cell block. Next came the sound of the bars on the gate that kept you locked up being rattled. “Daryl! Boy, get ya ass in here!”

You don’t know what happened next because you passed back out into a fever-induced slumber.

***

“Come on, sugar, wake up.”

You were being gently shaken. Opening your eyes, you found Merle seated beside you on your cot. In his hand, he held a plastic cup filled to the top with a green syrupy liquid.

“That’s a good darlin’. I’s needs ya ta sit up for me.”

You did as you were told although it took almost all of your strength. Merle brought his DIY prosthetic arm down to brace you back as his good hand brought the plastic cup up to your lips. As soon as it touched your tongue, you knew exactly what the green liquid was. It was bane of your sick existence in the old world. The bitte taste of black licorice and menthol telling you that Merle had just given you a dose of NyQuil. The taste had you gagging and the next thing you knew, Merle was holding a bottle of water up to your lips and helping you drink. Once you were done, he helped you to lay back down.

“How?” That was all you could muster up the strength to say and you hoped that he understood what you were trying to ask.

“Sherriff Do-Good had a master cell key, that’s how I’s got in.” It appeared he had understood. “Baby brother went on a run with Glenn. They’s found a drug store and hauled back why they’s could. Can’t risk spreadin’ yer sickness ‘round so yer stuck with me takin’ care of ya, sugar.”

“Thank you,” you said as your heavy eyelids began to close.

***

For the next 48 hours, you were in and out of consciousness as your fever raged. Every time you opened your eyes, Merle was there, waiting with water and your next dose of medicine. A few times he had attempted to get you to eat some canned soup, but you hadn’t been able to keep it down.

By yours fifth day in quarantine, you started to come around. Your fever had broken, and it appeared that you would recover.

“Have you been sitting there for two days?”

Merle hadn’t known that you were awake and had been sitting in a folding chair beside your bed, thumbing through ‘ _Lord of the Flies_.’ You startled him for a moment.

“More like three days, sugar.” He closed the book and set it aside. “And ya.”

“Why?”

Merle shrugged. “I’s got nothin’ better goin’ on.” He looked away and you could have sworn that you saw him blush. Maybe, deep down, Merle wasn’t really all that different from his little brother.

You reached out and touched his hand. “Thank you, Merle.” You smiled warmly at him.

He gave you a brief smirk in return. “I’s best go tell Daryl you’s awake. Ya also should get some food in ya. You’s barely eaten in days, sugar.”

With that, he quickly exited your cell. Was it just you or had Merle suddenly become uncomfortable in your company?

***

Merle returned a quarter of an hour later with a tray containing bits of rabbit meat from one of Daryl’s hunts, a bit of ramen noodles, and what looked like stewed tomatoes that more than likely came from garden. He also brought a small plastic cup full of water. You sat up to sit cross-legged on your cot and Merle set the tray next to you.

Then he turned to leave.

You found yourself not wanting him to leave. You reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Stay,” you requested quietly.

“Ya sure, sugar?” He seemed genuinely surprised.

You need. “Yeah.”

Merle went back to the chair that he already spent three days sitting in. The two of you spent a half hour making idle chit-chat while you ate as much as you could manage. Your stomach had shrunk while you were ill so most the tomatoes went untouched. You offered the remainder to Merle. “I can’t stomach anymore,” you explained.

“Thanks, sugar,” he accepted the bowl that you offered him. “I’s grown kinda fond of these things and I ain’t never been a fan of vegetables.”

His compliment made you feel good and you were confused by the unexpected reaction you were suddenly having to the older man. “I grew them,” you shared.

Merle raised an eyebrow. “Did ya now? I’s thought ol’ man Herschel was in charge of the farmin’?” He shoveled a fork full of tomatoes into his mouth.

“He is,” you tucked some of your probably greasy as hell hair behind your ear. “He looks after the corn and most of the fruit. I’m growing the tomatoes, watermelon, pumpkins, and some herbs that Daryl found the seed packets for while out on a run. I ran a nursery before the world went kaput.”

Merle nodded in acknowledgment. “I’s was a no-good piece of shit ‘for the world ended.”

You chuckled. “You’re not so bad when you decide to play nice.

A positively lewd smile was on Merle’s lips when he replied. “You’s wanna play with me, baby doll?”

“There’s my Merle.” You felt yourself bush when you realized what you had said.

Merle was smirking when he set the now empty bowl on the tray but to your astonishment, he didn’t tease you.

A yawn left your mouth as your eyelids started to grow heavy. You may have been mostly recovered but you were still weak, and the food had had a sedating effect on you.

“Ya should lay down, sugar.” Merle grabbed the tray and set it on the floor. He shocked the shit out of you when he helped you to lay down and tucked you in.

Merle turned to leave but again you stopped him. “Please, stay, Merle.” Was sudden attraction to rednecks a new symptom of the flu? Your own feelings were confusing to you. None of this made sense but you felt comfortable and safe with Merle. You didn’t want to let that go because you hadn’t felt that since the dead had started walking.

Merle didn’t turn around. “You’s sure about that, baby doll?”

“Yeah,” you replied. “I don’t feel so alone when you’re around.” All of your friends and family were dead. You had lucked out when you had met the group on the road just as your hometown of Atlanta fell.

Merle turned and went to go back to his chair, but you spoke up before he could take a seat. “No, I meant here in the cot with me.”

“You’s openin’ a big ol’ can of worms, darlin’,” he warned you.

“I want to,” you said softly.

“Scootch over closer ta the wall, sweetheart,” he ordered gruffly.

You did as he told you and you unintentionally held your breath as Merle kicked out of his boots and joined you on the cot. You tensed for a moment when he wrapped his bad arm around your waist and pulled you closer, my back resting against his chest.

“Relax, baby doll,” he whispered. “I’s ain’t gonna try nothin’. You’s the one who asked me ta stay, ‘member?”

Knowing he was right, you forced yourself to relax. He had removed his Frankenstein device, so you moved your hand to rest atop his stump. “How did it happen?” You found yourself asking.

“Sheriff Do-Good handcuffed my ass to a pipe atop a buildin’ and left me there.” He was so close that you could feel his warm breath on the back of your neck as he spoke. “Fuckin’ walkers were comin’ for me, so I’s cut it off with a saw.”

“What the fuck?!” You blurted out. All you had been told was that Merle had gone missing in Atlanta and the group had been forced to leave him behind. Daryl had been pissed and gone back to search for him with the help of Rick and Glenn. When they couldn’t find him, they just stopped talking about him. Out of sight, out of mind, as they said. “That’s really messed up. I am so sorry.”

Merle gave a humorless chuckle. “No skin off my ass. I’s earned what happened.”

“What happened after that?”

Even though you were exhausted, you laid in Merle’s arms, listening as he told you about his time with the Governor. He told you how it was him who gave Rick the intel that had proven vital to taking the insane man down. He had been brought back to the prison by Daryl and Glenn, where he was promptly locked up until such a time as Rick felt that he could be trusted.

When he was done with his story, you yawned with what felt like your entire body.

Goosepimples raised on your arms when Merle squeezed you in a snug hug and laid a kiss on your neck, right below your ear. “Close those pretty y/e/c, eyes and go ta sleep, sugar. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

***

True to his word, Merle was still there when you awoke the next morning. Unfortunately, you didn’t get to enjoy the closeness for long before Daryl appeared at the cell door. The look on his face clearly told you that he was shocked to find you in such a position with his brother, but he blessedly didn’t comment on it.

“Herschel and Rick are headed this way,” was all he said before he turned and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, you and Merle sprang up out of bed to put yourselves together. Merle had just finished strapping on his prosthetic arm when the sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer.

This time when Daryl returned, Rick was standing on one side him while Herschel stood on the other.

“Merle, what the hell are you doin’ in there?” Rick glared. “You best not be messin’ with that girl.”

That comment pissed me off. “That ‘girl’ is a grown-ass thirty-one-year-old woman,” you snapped. “And Merle’s done nothing but look after me since I got sick. You owe him an apology.”

Merle snickered when Rick shot an incredibly insincere, “sorry,” his way.

Herschel entered the cell and quickly examined you. “You appear to be over the hump and you’re past the contagious stage. You can head back to your own cell today. Good lord knows your garden’s missed you.”

You smiled at the old man before turning to address Rick. “What about Merle?”

Rick sneered. “What about him?”

You crossed your arms over your chest and fixed your leader with a hard look. “You’ve kept him locked up long enough. He’s changed. I wouldn’t have made it past the flu if he hadn’t been here taking care of me.”

“I ain’t so sure about that, y/n,” Rick shook his head. “You remember how much trouble he gave us the last time he was with the group.”

“I’m vouching for him,” you held your ground. “He can stay in my cell with me and be my responsibility. If he pulls anything, it’ll be on me.”

“They can stay in the guard tower,” Daryl spoke up. “He’s a good lookout and he’ll be far enough aways that he ain’t gonna make nobody uncomfortable. I’ll help y/n keep an eye on him.”

“Fine,” Rick relented.

***

Merle’s reintroduction went about as well as expected. There were objections, a fair bit of yelling, some anger at Rick for keeping Merle’s presence at the prison a secret, and, finally, grudging acceptance. Basically…the usual.

Daryl and Glenn helped you move cots and the little possessions you had into the guard tower before leaving the two of you alone.

You pushed your cot up against the wall and were startled when you felt Merle’s hands on your hips. You squealed, jumped, and then quickly stood back upright. Merle used your new position to pull you back against him, his front pressed firmly into your back. “Thanks, baby doll. This is more than I’s deserve,” he whispered in your ear.

You turned in his grasp and nervously went to wrap your arms around his neck, but you chickened out at the last minute and went to pull your arms back. Merle chuckled and used us good hand to grab one of your wrists. He moved it up to his shoulder, giving you a silent invitation that you took. You loosely wrapped your arms around his neck. “Everyone deserves a second chance, Merle. Plus, I enjoy spending time with you. Who knew?” You laughed.

“Ya ain’t doin’ this ‘cause ya think ya owe me somethin’ for takin’ care of ya, are ya, sugar?” He reached up and cupped your cheek in his hand.

“No,” you shook your head. “I like you, Merle…a lot.” It had gone way beyond like by that point, but you weren’t about to drop that bomb on him.

“That’s real good ta know…’cause I like ya a lot too.” His tone was teasing but his kiss was not. When his lips met yours, they were firm, tender, and sure. You couldn’t contain the moan that escaped your throat and that Merle greedily swallowed as his tongue invaded your mouth. You were left panting when he eventually pulled back. “I’s think we should push our cats together.” You liked the sound of that. “And ya should get some more sleep.”

“Merle, what the hell?” He couldn’t be serious. Not after that kiss.

He chuckled. “Ya needs ta finish gettin’ yer strength back. And I’s needs ta keep watch, hold up my end of the deal here.”

“You can’t be on watch all the time,” you argued.

“Yer right, baby,” he nodded. “Daryl’s gonna take over from that outside at sundown. Him and Glenn are gonna switch on and off.”

“So, I’ll get you all to myself at night?” You raised a hopeful eyebrow.

“Sugar, I’s all yours all the time,” he promised. “It’s just that I’s have more time at night ta give ya the attention ya deserve.”

“That’s just evil to say when you can’t stay.” You pouted.

Merle gave you one more final kiss before he pulled away from you. “I’s promise ta make it up ta ya, baby doll. But only if ya get some more rest while I’s keepin’ watch.”

“You do not fight fair,” you playfully glared at him.

“Never said I’s did, sugar.” He winked.

***

You were still asleep when Merle finished his watch. You had a quick dinner with everyone else before retiring back to the guard tower. You hadn’t known how tired you still were until your head hit your pillow and you had promptly passed out.

You awoke to the heavy, comforting feeling of an arm, well, most of an arm, around your waist. Without opening your eyes, you brought your hand up to cover Merle’s stump where it lay covering your stomach. You figured some people might be creeped out by his missing hand but, to you, it was just another part of the man you loved. You completely froze after you had that thought. Did you really just think that? Were you in love with Merle Dixon of all people?

You were a bit startled when you felt Merle nuzzle your neck. “What’s got ya so tense, sugar?” You hadn’t known that he was awake.

Your hand tightened over his stump. “I think I may be in love with you,” you whispered in a voice that sounded too meek to be your own.

Merle chuckled huskily in your ear, and the arm that was around you tightened. “Baby doll, I’s knew that the moment ya had me sprung from solitary.”

“And you couldn’t have clued me in?” You turned in his arms, so you were now laying on your back, looking up at him.

Merle quickly kissed you. “I’s kinda figured ya already knew.”

“Nope,” you made a popping sound with your P. “What else haven’t you told me?”

Merle pretended to think for a moment before smirking down at you. “How’s about the fact that I’s love ya? I’s know I ain’t told ya that one.”

A huge grin came to your lips. “Now that’s a secret worth knowing.”

Merle laughed. “It ain’t no secret, sugar.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Kiss me like you mean it,” you demanded.

Merle gave you a wolfish grin before his lips came down on yours in a toe-curling kiss. You were having trouble remembering your own name when Merle’s lips traveled down to lightly suck his mark into the skin of your neck. “I’s wants ta see ya, pretty baby. Get your clothes off,” he ordered gruffly.

You made quick work of your oversized t-shirt and panties. While you disrobed, Merle did the same, before pushing you to lay on your back on the cot. He didn’t immediately follow you down. Instead, he sat back on his heels to admire your naked form. “Honey, yer fuckin’ sexy as shit, ya know that, right?”

You blushed, reaching up to pull him to lay between your legs. If you were hoping to get to the main event, your hopes were dashed. Merle could your body sing better than any two-hand many you had ever been with.

After what felt like forever, while still not being long enough, Merle pulled his mouth away from your aching center and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He surprised you when he swiftly reversed your positions. Now he lay on his back while you straddled his lap. You shot him a questioning look.

“You’s in control now, pretty baby.” His good hand came up to grip your hip. “If ya really wants me like ya say ya do, you’s gotta start it. I don’t want no question ‘bout it. Hop on, sugar,” he smiled lewdly at you.

You were happy to do as he ordered. When you sunk down on his hard length, it felt like coming home. when you both found completion, one after the other, you screamed his name at the top of your lungs. Daryl likely heard you, but you didn’t care. Merle was right. What the two of you had wasn’t a secret.

**_ FINIS _ **


End file.
